Nohrian Slut
by smutmachine
Summary: "Don't resist, Corrin." He brought his lips to her ear and whispered to her ear, "I'll fuck you until you love me." He started pounding his fingers. "All you have to do is say the words." Ryoma X Corrin Smut


"Lord Takumi! Where does Lord Ryoma want the prisoner!?" Saizo grunted and slightly struggled with the frantic female that fought him the whole walk to the palace.

Takumi smiled, "She is quite the fighter." He grinned down at her with a wicked glint in his eye, "You abandoned your family and Hoshido and now you will regret it with every fiber of your being." He grabbed her one of her arms and tide a rope around it. He looped it and made it unbreakable for her. Saizo shoved her back up against the wooden post in the low-lit room. The men continued to bind her wrist sealing her tightly to the wood. She screamed against her gag, whipping her head wildly.

The men laughed, making sure she was tightly held to the post and exited the room. Tears streaked down her cheeks, fury and humiliation slammed through her. Her eyes lit red, glowing in the dark. She felt her fangs growing in her mouth. She was about to shift, then it would be them who felt regret.

That's when the door slid open. Ryoma walked towards her and she spat the cloth that her fangs had ripped through at him, "You will let me go this instant brother, or you will be faced with the dragon."

Ryoma smiled cruelly, a shake of his head and his brown spikey hair waved, "You would really let your control go. You'd kill everyone here. You'd risk Sakura and Hinoka." He sighed, "Your sisters would be so terrified at the thought of your ripping them to shreds with your claws."

Corrin glared at him, "I wouldn't touch them!" She growled, "You and Takumi however are a different story after this." She pulled against the ropes, without her dragon form she wouldn't be able to break them.

"You would kill your own brothers then?" He moved close to her.

"My brother that held Elise at knife point to make me not fight my capture! My brother that order that it be done!" She hissed, "Elise is a child! You threatened her life! You have no honor!" Another jerk at the ropes.

"Honor, sister?" He clucked, "You speak of honor when you have none!"

"I have more honor in my right tit then you have in your entire body!" She growled. "ELISE IS A FUCKING CHILD! She was terrified."

"The child is alive. She is unharmed. She was released in your camp." He answered honestly. He had no interest in harming a child, and would never actually order that to happen. That had been all Saizo and Takumi. He just wanted Corrin held captive.

She let out a sigh of relief at that statement, "They will come for me." She shook her head and laughed ruefully, "Xander probably has a mass of troops coming this way already."

"Prince Xander and Leon have been detained by the lovely Oroochi and her sleeping spells." He smirked. As a matter of fact, all the men of your camp have fallen under a strong sleep spell due to that moron Laslow hiring her, thinking she was a stripper."

She frowned. Normally her brothers would have not attended such an event, but they had gone to celebrate Niles bachelor party.

She shook her head wildly, red eyes bleak, "Fool! Camilla will kill indiscriminately to get to me! That was the worse choice you could have made."

"Camilla, has been detained by Subaki." He answered matter of factly.

"I hope you weren't particularly fond of him." She said, but it was not a threat. It was an honest statement. Camilla would be fierce. She was like a mother protecting her children when it came to Corrin, Leo, and Elise.

"You actually sound sincere, but I know that your heart is vile and black!" He growled. He wrapped his hand around her neck.

"You know nothing of me!" She thrashed angrily.

"You saw to that when you left us for the very people who killed your mother and father and kidnapped you!" His hand clenched on her throat and she gasped.

"You'd never understand! My siblings had nothing to do with that!" She argued with choked sounds around her words.

"You're right! We didn't." He hissed.

"You are not my brother!" She kicked at him. She made contact with his thigh. He groaned.

"Do I need to bind your legs then?" He grabbed another rope from the floor and began to move towards her.

She struggled, "I will turn! There is only so much control I have before I snap!" She warned him.

He dropped the rope and rushed up to her. His body slammed into hers and she let out a gasp. "Then you will stay as you are, but you will not kick me again." His hand wrapped around her throat. "Do you understand?"

She went to argue when the door slid open. "Princess Camilla has been apprehended." Takumi reported, "Where do you want her?"

"Camilla!" She shrieked. She struggled again, her body starting to turn. Camilla walked by the door bounded, laughing loudly.

"Corrin! Big sister is here! You will be okay!" She met her sisters eye and cooed, her expression changed and met Takumi's eye and she hissed. "When I get free of these chains I will feed every last one of you to my fucking wyvern!" She cackled manically at the thought.

"Put her in the dungeon, unharmed, see that she is well fed and taken care of." Ryoma ordered. Takumi nodded and slid the door close.

Her whole demeanor had changed in those past few seconds, softly she said, "Please don't harm her. She is only trying to protect me."

He assessed her, "It seems I have the advantage now." He smirked knowing he was now in control. "You would do anything to protect your false siblings."

She nodded, "And what must I do?" She whispered. He had her. She would do anything to protect her siblings.

"What would cause you to feel that devotion towards us! Damn it, Corrin!" He growled and punched the post above her.

She shook, knowing that she couldn't turn, couldn't fight him, but answered honestly, "It was so easy to instantly love you all." She sighed, "But you asked me to choose between a family I had known for my entire life and my blood family that I had never even knew I had."

"I understand that must have been hard, but we ARE your REAL family." He said, his hold releasing. He stroked her cheek with a forbidden gentleness. She sighed, feeling wetness rush to her nether region. That was the horrible thing about being a dragon, she had dragon size lust. Jakob usually had taken care of her in her moments of weakness.

"I want to be a family. I want this war to be over. I want to have the time to learn about you, to feel that devotion towards you." She whispered. She trembled at his touch.

"I think I can make you feel devotion to me in other ways." He mocked. He ran a thumb over her lip and she let out a small moan.

"But you're my brother, by blood!" She gaped at him. She shook her head away from his touch, annoyed that that his touches aroused her so much.

"Yet you don't feel that type of bond towards me. Only towards the Nohrian Scum that you call family." He grumbled. He yanked a hunk of her hair to make her stop shaking her head, and she moaned loudly, "Do you like that then? You do. You Nohrian whore!" He snapped, feeling his erection grow.

"You don't understand!" She whined. He gave another tug to her hair. He pushed his face towards hers.

"I don't fucking want to!" He growled and pressed his lips harshly to hers. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled back with a groan, he looked down into her ruby eyes that seemed to sparkle with lust. The way she looked at him was so very lewd. She was panting and trembling. Everything about her said she was starving to be fucked. "You slut!" He growled, "You'd let me fuck you, right here against this pole, like a common whore!"

She averted her gaze, not able to lie. She would let him take her. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't like this until the dragon came, but it was not true. She fantasized and masturbated constantly before she changed. She just took possession of Jakob when the dragon had released all its hard-core lust into her body. She felt his hand skim up her thigh, her leggings were open there, and he rubbed there softly teasing her. She moaned low and her head lolled to the side.

"Look at me." He commanded his voice so stern and so deep. She lifted her head and weakly met his emerald green eyes, a mixture of shame and lust painted so clearly on her face. His hand now stroked the material of her panties, "Fuck! He groaned, "You are so wet." He petted more, the rubbing was making her let out crazed moans. "So responsive."

He used his other hand to unstrap his head armor. He tossed to the corner of the room. She sighed at his beauty and rolled her hips to his talented hand.

He began to pull his clothing off. He revealed layer after layer of muscle. She didn't know what she liked more, his masterful body, him stripping for her, or her being tied to the damned pull. She had never known she liked to be dominated until this moment. In all her interactions with Jakob she had been in charge. She had no control over this situation and that thought made her shiver.

"Your body is amazing!" she moaned. He smiled brightly at her, ravishing her with that one look.

His heart flipped at her compliment and he smiled at her dumbly. He then internally scolded himself. She gave him one compliment and he was to fall into her clutches? No, no. He would be turning her to his side. He would own her.

"Listen to me, Corrin." He demanded, "I will fuck you…" He slid down her leggings and panties, baring her silver curls to him. Her breath hitched in excitement.

"Yes!" She whispered in excitement, her body quivered.

He groaned at the site of her, "I will fuck you when…" He began un strapping her armor, letting the metal fall to the ground with a thud.

"When?" She cried. Her body needing him. Her hips rolled wantonly towards him. She needed his hands to touch her. He pulled up her undershirt, bearing her breast to him.

He stood back and admired her. He ran a shaking hand over his mouth. "When you beg me for it." He reached out a hand and glided it over her soft rounded breast. His thumb seeked her nipple. He swirled over it and she let out a whimper.

"Please! Ryoma, Please! Fuck me!" She begged desperately.

"You are a needy little whore, aren't you?" He rasped. He clutched her breast hard and she wailed a pleasured moan.

"Please!" She groaned.

"Ask me to make you my whore?" He demanded. He leaned forward and sucked her nipple into his mouth. He swirled a tongue around it.

She writhed against the beam she was tied too. "Make me your whore, Ryoma!" She demanded back.

He gave a lite bite to her nipple, making her shudder. He moved a hand down between her thighs and stroked her wetness. She had grown so slick, he couldn't help but impale her with his fingers. "Tell me you will stay in Hoshido with me."

She looked at him like he was crazed, "Please! Please! Just fuck me, big brother!" She whined as he entered. His finger petted inside her.

"Say it!" His finger curled in her. His mouth laved her nipples. He loved that she had referred to him as big brother. She was recognizing their bond.

"Noooooo." She cried. She needed this, but that was a promise she couldn't keep. For all the things Corrin was, she wasn't a liar.

"Don't resist, Corrin." He brought his lips to her ear and whispered to her ear, "I'll fuck you until you love me." He started pounding his fingers. "All you have to do is say the words."

She moaned, "Ryoma!" She tilted her head to kiss him. Her lips met his and she whimpered with satisfaction at his taste.

He kissed down her body, his mouth tasting her from her lips down to her wet cunt. When his tongue flicked between her lips she squealed. She tasted sweeter than honey. He was mesmerized by her delicious pussy. He continued to lap and her moans grew frantic.

"Ryoma! So Close!, "she panted.

He pulled his head away, "Say the words if you want to come."

Reason had gone out the window. Her control was broken. She needed this. She needed him, "I will stay with you brother," She screamed, "but I need you inside me!"

He smiled a triumph smile. He gave her pussy one last kiss and stood grabbing his blade from the ground, cutting the ropes. She fell forward, not realizing how much she was depending on them to hold her up.

He caught her as she tumbled and tugged her shirt up off her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into a deranged kiss. She kicked her legs up around his waist. Her back met the beam again. He entered her with one swift pound.

She screamed his name. He bellowed hers and he pumped his hips. He was wild for her. In and out he slammed. The lewd sound of his skin slapping against hers. The feeling of her juices splashing up and down his length.

He was going to lose his fucking mind. "You ARE MINE!" He growled. He felt her tighten around his cock. She moaned in abandon and shook as she clenched him. Her orgasm pulled his own rapture from him. His seed painted the inside of her, filling her. He shuddered.

They collapsed to the ground, chest heaving, gasping for air. After minutes passed Corrin stiffened.

"Ryoma, we need to talk about all of this." She groaned.

"Tomorrow." He said and pressed a kissed to her lips, which he was happy to feel her return.

"Tomorrow." She echoed and curled into his arms.


End file.
